


Foward

by mintleaftea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, forward!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintleaftea/pseuds/mintleaftea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico wasn't the best at "people skills", but he was getting sick of waiting around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foward

Nico di Angelo would be the first to admit that he wasn’t the best at “people skills”. To be fair, he hadn’t had much practice, at least with living people- he could charm a soul back to the Underworld, curse a monster to Tartarus, barter with the gods, but had to rehearse his coffee order before he actually spoke with the barista. 

He didn’t see this as a negative, however. Because Nico di Angelo, while not having the most refined social skills, still had the same fierceness he always had, and, after literally going through hell and back and defeating mother Earth herself, he had come to the conclusion that pussyfooting around issues was a waste of time and that a direct method was the best method.

Which is why Nico di Angelo was currently leaning against a pillar next to one (relationship status now single) Percy Jackson. 

"Hey Percy," Nico said, meeting Percy’s eyes, "I was thinking."

"Yeah?" Percy raised an eyebrow, "That usually doesn’t end well for me, Nico."

"Except for when it, you know, saves your life." Nico quirked an eyebrow and Percy grinned.

"You’ve got me there."

"I know," Nico turned so he was facing Percy fully, "Actually, I’ve got you here. So we should…go out sometime."

Now Percy raised his eyebrows, “Are you really asking me to hang out with you?”

"No," Nico crossed his arms, "I’m asking you to go out with me. Not hang out."

Percy felt his face flush, “Go out, like-“

"Like a date. Yeah." Nico refused to regret this conversation, and plunged ahead, "You can say no if you want. But I’ve wanted to go on a date with you for…for a while. So. I’m asking."

"Nico, I-"

"I mean, it’s a yes or no question. I know it’s sort of out of nowhere, well, for you. But I’ve- I mean, it’s like I said, I’ve wanted to…for a while. And I like you, a lot, you know, Percy, and-"

"Yes."

"-I mean either of us could die tomorrow and it’d be weird if you were a ghost and- what?"

"I said yes. Yeah, sure. I’ll go out with you. On a date. I think…I think I’d like that, Nico."

"Oh." Nico blinked, "Oh ,yeah, cool. Then, then I guess-"

"It’s a date."

"Yeah." Nico fiddled with his ring before, "I, uhm, meet me by the lake at…7? Does that-"

"Works fine." Percy nudged him, "And I expect flowers, Romeo."

"Yeah, whatever. I’ll show up on a white horse, too."  
"You’d better."

—

Percy would be the first to admit, he never really got a good grasp on the whole “romance” thing. He was more focused on fighting monsters than going on dates, and never really paid attention to the movies where there weren’t robots or explosions. 

But he still felt his stomach do a backflip when he saw Nico on the beach, sitting on a blanket on the sand and holding-

"You actually got flowers?"

"Yep. Couldn’t find a horse, though."

"I guess I can forgive you," Percy said, taking the bouquet, "Daisies?"

Nico raised an eyebrow. “Seriously? The red ones are tulips, and then lilacs and hyacinths.”

"Wow," Percy blinked at the flowers, "I never knew you were a florist."

Nico shrugged, trying not to look embarrassed, “Well when your step-mom’s the goddess of flowers…anyways. There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

Percy looked thoughtfully at Nico, “There is, isn’t there. I should pay more attention to you, shouldn’t I?”

"Well," Nico huffed as he sat down an rummaged through a canvas bag, "Yeah, I want you to pay attention to me. That’s why I’m on a date with you. That’s why I want more dates with you - it’s kind of overdue." 

Percy opened his mouth to respond, but Nico cut him off. “Here,” The younger boy said, shoving something into his hand, “That’s for you, too.”

"Thanks," Percy said automatically, before he looked down to what Nico had given him, "It’s…a…what is this exactly?"

“Chiacchiere,” Nico said while pulling two bottles of water out of the bag, “It’s a dessert. I made it, it’s good. It’s for you, so eat.”

"Thanks," Percy said again, and tentatively brought the crisp to his mouth. "It’s good." And he tried not to sound surprised.

"I told you it was." Nico took a treat for himself, licking the powered sugar off his fingers in a way that made Percy reconsider how he thought of Nico’s tongue. 

Percy shook his head and heard Nico snicker, “What? I didn’t know you could cook.”

"I can. I do. Go out with me again and I’ll make you dinner AND dessert."

"You sure know how to treat a lady, Nico." Percy grinned, and leaned closer to Nico, who took the hint and closed the gap between them, so their shoulders touched.

"No," Nico covered Percy’s hand with his own, casually, "Not really. But I know how I want to treat you, Percy. I’m not very good at this, but-"

"Neither am I. This is…this is all really great, Nico. It really-"

"Can I kiss you?" Nico met Percy’s eyes, face straight but Percy could see the nervousness in his eyes, the same as it had been when Nico had asked him out. But they also had the same boldness and fierceness that Percy had always seen in the other boy.

"Yeah. I mean, yes. I mean-"

Percy and Nico both moved in at the same time, noses bumping awkwardly before Percy adjusted, wrapping his hand aroudn the back of Nico’s neck and matching his lips. It was…different then the other kisses Percy had had: it was hot and slow and sweet and nervous. He could feel the puffs of breath from Nico’s nose, felt Nico’s hand squeeze his, and when Percy pulled back, Nico’s eyes were still shut for a couple of seconds.

"Thank you." Nico whispered, bringing his free hand up to his lips. 

"You don’t have to thank me, I wanted to kiss you. I want to kiss you again, if that’s ok."

"It is." Nico answered without hesitation, and this time was the first one to press his lips against Percy’s. 

This kiss lasted longer, and Percy felt Nico push against him, less nervous but still cautious, slow. When they pulled apart, Nico’s eyes were staring into his.

"Thank you." Nico said again, not moving away.

"I said-"

"No, Percy. I like you. A lot. So thank you for letting me do this, all of this, for you. I-"

"I like you too Nico. I’m just- I might need a few more dates." Percy grinned.

"I can do that."

"I expect pasta, next time."


End file.
